dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Boys Over Flowers
Detalles *'Título:' 꽃 보다 남자 thumb|336px|Boys Before Flowers *'También conocido como': Boys Over Flowers/Los chicos son mejores que las flores/ Casi el paraíso/Chicos antes que flores *'Género:' Romance, drama, comedia, escolar *'Episodios:' 25 *'Cadena: 'KBS2 *'Período de emisión:' 05-Enero-2009 al 31-Marzo-2009 *'Horario': Lunes y Martes 21:55 * Banda sonora: Boys Before Flowers OST *'Dramas relacionados:' **'COREA:' Boys Before Flowers **'TAIWÁN: 'Meteor Garden, Meteor Garden II, Meteor Rain **'JAPÓN: ' Hana Yori Dango, Hana Yori Dango 2, Hana Yori Dango Final **'CHINA: 'Meteor Shower, Meteor Shower 2 **'FILIPINAS:' Brat Boys Beyond **'ESTADOS UNIDOS: '''Boys Before Friends Sinopsis Geum Jan Di es una estudiante humilde que va al Instituto Shinhwa para entregar los uniformes de la tintorería que el instituto manda a lavar y por casualidad rescata a un estudiante que estaba a punto de suicidarse. Después de una euforia de quejas y noticias comprometedoras acerca de esta escuela, es reclutada como estudiante especial de natación en el Instituto Shinhwa (secundaria de ricos) que únicamente acude el 1% de la sociedad coreana. Al principio es maltratada y aislada por los demás estudiantes al recibir la tarjeta roja de los F4 (4 flores), que es un grupo de alumnos que gobiernan cruelmente la escuela por su belleza y riqueza. Gracias a su optimismo, logra superar las dificultades y esto hace que Goo Jun Pyo, líder de los F4 y sucesor de la Compañía Shinhwa, empiece a tener sentimientos hacia Geum Jan Di, pero ella es atraída por otro de los F4, Joon Ji Hoo, poniendo en riesgo la integridad y amistad de estos. Tras una cantidad de obstáculos y situaciones difíciles, Jan Di logra salir adelante pero la pregunta sigue presente, ¿a quién elegirá? ¿quién saldrá ganador? Geum Jan Di is a humble student who goes to Shinhwa Institute to deliver uniforms Cleaning the institute sends to wash and accidentally rescues a student who was about to commit suicide. After a complaint euphoria and compromising news about this school , is recruited as a special student swimming in Shinhwa Institute ( rich secondary ) only goes 1% of Korean society . At first it is battered and isolated by other students to receive the red card of F4 ( 4 flowers ) , a student group that ruthlessly govern the school for its beauty and wealth. With optimism , manages to overcome the difficulties and this makes Goo Jun Pyo , leader of the F4 and successor of Shinhwa Company begins to have feelings for Geum Jan Di , but she is attracted to another F4 , Joon Ji Hoo , jeopardizing the integrity and friendship of these . After a number of obstacles and difficult situations , Jan Di gets out ahead but the question is this , who would you choose? Who will win? Reparto * Koo Hye Sun como Geum Jan Dithumb|294px|Cuadro de Relaciones '''Los F4 ' *Lee Min-ho como Goo Jun Pyo **Jung Chan Woo como Jun Pyo (Joven) * Kim Hyun Joong como Yoon Ji Hoo ** Nam Da Reum como Ji Hoo (Joven) * Kim Bum como S''o Yi Jung ** Kim Moon Bin como So Yi Jung (Joven) * Kim Joon como Song Woo Bin '''Personas cercanas a Joon Pyo' *Lee Hye Young como Kang Hee Soo (Madre de Joon Pyo) *Kim Hyun Joo como Goo Joon Hee (Hermana de Joon Pyo) *Song Suk Ho como Mayordomo Lee *Kim Young Ok como Jefa de Sirvientas Personas cercanas a Jan Di *Ahn Suk Hwan como Geum Il Bong (Padre de Jan Di) *Im Ye Jin como Na Gong Joo (Madre de Jan Di) *Park Ji Bin como Geum Kang San (Hermano de Jan Di) *Kim So Eun como Chu Ga Eul (Amiga de Jan Di) *Kim Ki Bang como Bom Chun Sik (Jefe de Jan Di y Ga Eul) Personas cercanas a Ji Ho *Lee Jung Gil como Yoon Seok Young (Abuelo de Ji Ho) Personas cercanas a Yi Jung *Kim Jong Jin como So Hyun Sub (Padre de Yi Jung) *Im Joo Hwan como So Yi Hyun (Hermano de Yi Jung) *Park Soo Jin como Cha Eun Jae (Primer amor de Yi Jung) Otras Personas *Lee Si Young como Oh Min Ji (Supuesta amiga de Jan Di) *Han Chae Young como Min Seo Hyun (Mejor amiga de los F4/ ex novia de Ji Hoo) *Lee Min Jung como Ha Jae Kyung (Prometida de Jun Pyo) *Jung Ho Bin como Jung Sang Rok (Secretario General de Kang Hee Soo) *Gook Ji Yun como Choi Jin Hee / Ginger *Jang Ja Yun como Park Sun Ja / Sunny *Min Young Won como Lee Mi Sook / Miranda *Kim Min Ji como Jang Yoo Mi *Jung Ui Chul como Lee Min Ha / Min He Jae (Modelo) Cameos *Kim Hyung Jun como el mismo (cameo, ep 4) *Kim Kyu Jong como el mismo (cameo, ep 4) *Heo Young Saeng como el mismo (cameo, ep 4) *Lee Hae Woo como Host Q (hombre que droga a Jan Di, ep 4) *Lee Jung Joon como Gong Soo Pyo (novio de Ga Eul, ep 9-10) *Heo Kyung Hwan como MC en el evento (ep 10) *Hai Ming como Ming (amigo de Ji Hoo, ep 14-15) *Lee Suk Goo como (director de la escuela Shinhwa) *Jo Soo Bin como locutor *Jang Se Hyun como estudiante Producción * Obra original: Manga "Hana Yori Dango" de Kamio Yoko * Producción: Group Eight * Director: Jun Ki Sang * Guionista: Yoon Yi Ryun Audiencia Fuente:TNmS Media Korea Curiosidades * La actriz Jang Ja Yun que interpretaba el papel de Park Sun Ja / Sunny, se suicidó el 7 de marzo del 2009 debido a abusos por la empresa de entretenimiento donde trabajaba. * Al principio del capítulo 18 de Boys Before Flowers, sale el siguiente texto "Ofrecemos nuestras condolencias por Jang Ja Yun, oramos para que descanse en paz". * Este drama es un remake del dorama japonés'' Hana Yori Dango. * Es considerado uno de los mejores dramas. * Park Shin Hye no pasó las pruebas para representar a Jan Di, al último momento la rechazaron debido a que ella parecia una chica de dinero y no a una chica pobre, y así fue como Koo Hye Sun, ganó las pruebas para el papel. * Kim Hyun Joong y Koo Hye Sun se conocieron en el programa X-man participando en el mismo equipo mucho antes de que el proyecto del drama comenzara. * El papel de Goo Joon Pyo se le ofreció primero al actor Jang Geun Suk, pero este lo rechazó por participar en Beethoven Virus, quedándose con el papel de Goo Joon Pyo, Lee Min Ho. * En el episodio 04, en el club al que entran se puede observar que los que están cantando son los integrantes de SS501, y que apoyaron en su debut a su amigo y compañero Kim Hyun Joong (Ji Hoo). * El reparto y el equipo pasó una semana filmando en el Pacífico Sur en Nueva Caledonia y en la Isla de Waiheke. La filmación también incluye Macao y la Isla de Jeju. * Debido a la lesión de Koo Hye Sun, el Group Eight decidió emitir un especial el día 02 de marzo del 2009 y el episodio 17 se emitió un día después. * En el 2011 comenzó su transmisión en Latinoamérica por los canales: Panamericana Televisión (Perú) con el título de "Los chicos son mejores que las flores", Puerto Rico TV (Puerto Rico), Ecuador TV (Ecuador), ETC TV y MEGA (Chile) en el canal MEGA salió con el título "Casi el Paraíso". Y en ETC TV, salió con el título de Boys Over Flowers o Los chicos son mejores que las flores. * Kim Hyun Joong no sabía que su nombre había sido propuesto para participar en el drama debido a que estaba en Japón y sólo se enteró cuando vio que su nombre formaba parte de la lista de reparto en una página de Internet. * En declaraciones de la encargada del guión, Yoon Yi Ryun, dijo que Goo Joon Pyo al comienzo no era el protagonista del drama, sino Yoon Ji Hoo, y por eso la mayor parte del tiempo en pantalla (con Jan Di) era para él. * Hubo muchos rumores acerca de que Koo Hye Sun Y Lee Min Ho estaban saliendo dada su gran quimica detras de pantalla. * Después que la primera temporada recibiera tanta audiencia el director planteó una segunda temporada pero debido a su inseguridad sólo hizo el reencuentro de los F4 (5 años después). *Durante varias escenas a lo largo de todo el drama la canción "Stand by me" de SHINee fue la música de fondo. *De este drama hay una parodia donde la interpretan algunos integrantes de SS501, Big Bang, F.T. Island. * Aunque este drama se hizo famoso en muchos países no logró tener buena aundiencia cuando fue transmitido en Japón, debido a que el dorama japonés Hana Yori Dango (esta historia en su versión japonesa), ha sido uno de los más queridos en ese país, junto con su cast. * Es considerada uno de los mejores dramas (doramas) de Corea. * En el episodio 16, Kim Joon baila desde un vídeo de T-MAX cantando "Paradise". * En el episodio 15, Ji Hoo canta "Waiting" de Panic para ganar dinero en Macao, Esta canción también fue interpretada por IU en "Dream high", es una canción que habla de una separación. * En el episodio 12, mientras Yi Jeong y Woo Bin juegan a las cartas, Ji Hoo se encuentra tocando con su guitarra la introducción de "Nothing Else Matters" de Metallica. * En uno de los capítulos, Joon Pyo y Jan Di están viendo una película de terror llamada Death Bell en donde también participó Kim Bum. * El dorama ha sido vendida a numerosos países de Latinoamérica con excelente audiencia. * En el capitulo 25 en la fiesta de despedida de Goo Jun Pyo, Jang Yoo Mi estaba tocando con una arpa Never Say Goodbye instrumental de Mario y Nesty de My Girl OSt * En el 2013 se ha realizado una versión americana de este dorama titulado Boys Before Friends. * El 4 de enero de 2014 empezara en el canal red uno de bolivia a las 15:00 pm. Premios * '''2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia, Drama Novela - Actriz (Koo Hye Sun) * 2009 KBS Drama Awards: Premio al Mejor Actor Revelación (Lee Min Ho) * 2009 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Actriz Revelación (Koo Hye Sun) * 2009 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Pareja (Lee Min Ho y Koo Hye Sun) * 2009 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Netizen (Koo Hye Sun) * 2009 11th Mnet Asian Music Awards: '''Mejor OST - "Because I'm Stupid" (Boys Before Flowers OST) por SS501 * '''2009 14th Asian Television Awards: '''Nominada a Mejor Serie de Drama, Mejor Actuación de un Actor drama (Lee Min Ho), Mejor Drama Interpretación Femenina (Koo Hye Sun) * '''2009 Seoul International Drama Awards: Premio Drama más popular * 2009 Seoul International Drama Awards: '''Premio Actor Más Popular (Kim Hyun Joong) * '''2009 45th Baeksang Arts Awards: Premio al Mejor Actor Revelación (Lee Min Ho) * '2009 45th Baeksang Arts Awards:'Premio de Popularidad (Kim Hyun Joong) Enlaces * Sitio Oficial * Movie Daum Galería: Boys Before Flowers_0.jpg Boys Before Flowers_03.jpg Boys Before Flowers_01.jpg Boys Before Flowers_02.jpg Boys Before Flowers_04.jpg 563579_290936124316621_1801170588_n.jpg|BOF 151005007_l.jpg 57.jpg|BOF Boys Before Flowers_05.jpg 151001050_l.jpg boys-before-flowers-episode-21-20090317210542000.jpg Categoría:KDrama Categoría:Drama Categoría:KBS2 Categoría:Romance Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Escolar Categoría:KDrama2009